


Unexpected

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Beelzebub and they turn to the only people they know can help: Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day, I am on a role. I think this is also my first fic that is not in either series in a long time, so you're welcome for that. I just suddenly wanted some Beeze/Gabe content with a side of nervous parenting so now you get this. I hope you enjoy!

Nothing would happen. Beelzebub had been so sure of it. Angels and demons weren’t supposed to be able to reproduce. It just didn’t happen. Aziraphale and Crowley had been an odd case that no one could explain. But they had just done a check on their body. There was no mistaking it. 

_ No. _

Beelzebub shook their head. How were they supposed to deal with this? How were they going to tell Gabriel? They couldn’t. It just . . . it wasn’t the natural order of things. 

_ Gabe doesn’t have to know. I could just end things here and now. It isn’t hard. I’ve purged the life from things before. It can’t be that much harder to do it for something that hadn’t even been born yet. I could end it here and Gabe would never have to know.  _

Deep down, they knew they could never. Sure, they had killed before. However, before it hadn’t been theirs. No one in Heaven or Hell would miss one pesky human. The humans would even get over it eventually. But this . . . thing, it was  _ their _ child. A product made with someone who they loved very deeply. Someone that they weren’t  _ supposed  _ to care about at all. 

***

Beelzebub didn’t know what they were expecting to do when they walked up to Aziraphale and Crowley’s home. They didn’t even know what they were hoping to get out of the conversation. They just knew that they needed to get perspective from someone who would understand. Surely Aziraphale would understand what they were going through? He had, at one point, been in the exact same position. He seemed to be doing alright now. He  _ had  _ to have some sort of input that would help. 

“Can I help you?” Aziraphale asked when he opened the door, surprised to see Lord Beelzebub standing there. 

Beelzebub didn’t expect to break down. They hadn’t expected to cry and pour out every single fear they’d had since they first realized that they were in love with Gabriel. They didn’t mean to tell Aziraphale everything. But they did. They couldn’t say why or what was going through their head when they did. What they could say was that they appreciated that Aziraphale listened. He didn’t seem to be judging them for their rambling or not being demon-like enough. 

“- and I’ve just found out that I’m pregnant,” Beelzebub finished. 

Aziraphale remained quiet for a moment. He was trying to process everything that a lord of Hell had just spilled to him. And it was a lot. He nodded when the final phrase finally settled on him. 

“And is this pregnancy a good thing or a bad thing?” Aziraphale asked so he could be sure on how he reacted next. 

“I-I don’t know,” Beelzebub admitted. Aziraphale nodded. He fully understood. When he’d found out that he was expecting his and Crowley’s child, he didn’t know what to think either. There was the fear of their head offices for sure, but there was also the fear of parenthood itself. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said. “Does Gabriel know?” Beelzebub shook their head. “Alright, alright,” Aziraphale said. “Do you want him to know?” 

“I-I think he deserves to know,” Beelzebub said. “It is his child.” They placed their hand on their stomach.  _ Child _ . They’d known the fact before, but it had just settled on them. “There’s a . . . a demon-angel  _ baby _ right here,” Beelzebub said in awe. Aziraphale smiled. 

“That is true,” he said. “Strange feeling, isn’t it? Knowing it but not being able to feel them.” Beelzebub nodded. “Well, if you want Gabriel to know, I think that is what your next step is to be. Telling him, I mean. I can help you if you’d like.” Beelzebub shook their head. They felt that telling Gabriel was something they had to do on their own. 

***

“What is all of this for?” Gabriel asked. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time.” Beelzebub took a deep breath. 

“I didn’t know how to bring this up,” Beelzebub admitted. 

“What could you possibly be talking about?” Beelzebub closed their eyes. 

“Promise you won’t leave,” Beelzebub said. “I know your reputation is important to you, and I’m already a hindrance on your reputation but-” 

“I am not going anywhere,” Gabriel said firmly. “Now would you just tell me what is going on? You’re scaring me a little bit.” 

“You should be scared,” Beelzebub said. “This is a big deal. We’re having a baby.” Gabriel remained silent for a moment. “We’re having a baby,” Beelzebub repeated more softly. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Gabriel said. It was true. For the first time in his entire existence, he had nothing to say. He didn’t want to react in the wrong way, but he didn’t know what the wrong way even  _ was _ in this case. Beelzebub had always been hard to read, but they were making it even harder at the moment. He could not tell if they were happy about it or not. He didn’t even know if he himself was happy about it. A baby was a big commitment. It wasn’t something you could just wake up one day and decide  _ oh yes. I think I will have one child today. _ It was a commitment of forever. He and Beeze weren’t even that serious yet. They hadn’t discussed what the future looked like for them. They were still working around each other and getting to know each other. 

How was he supposed to commit to the child forever when he wasn’t even sure if he was settled on forever on his partner? He’d never made such an important choice in his entire life. This was one that could not be reversed. If he decided to stay with this child, he would have to be there  _ forever.  _

“Are you absolutely certain?” Gabriel asked. “I mean . . . things happen all the time and-” Beelzebub grabbed Gabriel’s hand and put it on their stomach. 

“You do a check. I could be wrong. So you do it.” Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to sense the little life that Beelzebub claimed was growing inside of them. Sure enough, he caught a small but strong beam of life. 

“It’s there alright,” Gabriel said out of shock. “It’s really there.” He stared at Beelzebub. “What are we going to do?” 

“Become parents, I guess,” Beelzebub said. 

***

Over the course of the next few months, Beelzebub and Gabriel leaned heavily on Aziraphale and Crowley for support. They became the people Gabriel called at three in the morning when Beelzebub starting throwing up to make sure that they were going to be ok. Aziraphale and Crowley found it absolutely hilarious that their bosses who never liked Earth or humans before were going through such a  _ human  _ thing to go through. They also found it horribly ironic that the people that they feared the most when it came to their own child had been put in a very similar situation. 

“So what is your birth plan?” Aziraphale asked one day when it was getting close to the arrival date of the little one. 

“Birth plan?” Gabriel asked. “I wasn’t aware that we had to  _ plan  _ for that. I thought they just . . . happened.” 

“Oh they ‘happen’ alright,” Crowley said. “Once they ‘happen’ there’s going to be a lot of pain and blood.” He smiled. “Lots and lots of blood. Here let me see if I can find one . . .” Crowley pulled out his phone and searched for a birth video. Sure enough, he found one very easily and put it on for Beelzebub and Gabriel to watch. They looked on in horror. 

“But it’s easier for us right?” Beelzebub asked, turning to Aziraphale. “I mean, it has to be. We’re supernatural. It is easier  _ right? _ ” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“There is  _ nothing  _ that could possibly prepare you for the pain that is heading your way,” Aziraphale said. He didn’t want to sugar coat it. Beelzebub deserved to be fully informed on what was going to be happening to their body when the baby “happened.” 

***

Gabriel was on the phone with Aziraphale trying to figure out what Beelzebub’s latest craving was so he could get it for them promptly. Beeze had gotten quite moody, particularly over the last month or so. If he didn’t figure out what “watermelon” was immediately, Beeze would have his head. 

“Gabriel, can you ask if this is normal,” Beelzebub asked from the other room. Gabriel rushed into the bedroom. 

“What? What’s weird? What’s the problem?” Gabriel asked in a panic. 

“Something just happened and it seems I’ve wet myself,” Beelzebub said. “But it isn’t urine.” 

“Fuck,” Gabriel said, “Aziraphale did you hear that?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel could hear the smile behind Aziraphale’s voice. “That’s perfectly normal. I think your water just broke.”

“What the  _ hell  _ does that mean?” Gabriel demanded. 

“Beelzebub is going into labor,” Aziraphale said coolly. “Would you like Crowley or me to come to assist?” 

“Assist? Assist?” Gabriel was more confused than he’d ever been before. Beelzebub groaned as the first contraction hit.

“Now you need to monitor how far apart the contractions are,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel was right by Beelzebub’s side. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, putting his phone on the nightstand. 

“Aziraphale was right,” Beelzebub said, “it hurts like a bitch.” 

Over the course of the next few hours, Aziraphale coached Gabriel on how to help over the phone. Beeze had still insisted that they didn’t want anyone else in the room while they went through this. Gabriel did exactly everything that Aziraphale told him to do. 

Gabriel tried to keep himself grounded. Beeze didn’t need someone freaking them out. They were already in so much pain. Gabriel didn’t want to add to it. However, he had a hard time keeping calm because Beeze was in so much pain. It didn’t seem like it should be natural for something to hurt as much as Beeze was hurting at the moment, especially not something that the humans had always deemed the happiest days of their life. How could so much pain possibly lead to happiness? 

Then he saw her for the first time. Even being covered in blood and other gross fluids, she was perfect. He gently picked her up off the bed. He cut the cord just as Aziraphale had told him to and brought her up so Beeze could see her too. They smiled sleepily and placed their hand on her head. Suddenly the pain of the last few hours washed away. She was all that mattered. 

“Perfect,” Beeze murmured. They had never seen anything so  _ perfect.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
